1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming pool cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swimming pool tile cleaning apparatus wherein the same permits floatation of the apparatus about an upper surface of the swimming pool to permit direct access and cleaning of tiles aligned with the upper surface of the swimming pool to permit cleaning of those tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized brushes and the like to permit cleaning of swimming pool tiles of an associated swimming pool structure. Tiles that require extensive cleaning are generally associated with a surface level of a swimming pool. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the brush cleaning housing to float medially of the swimming pool surface to provide direct access to those tiles needing cleaning. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,837 to Baer illustrating the use of a rotating brush mounted to a framework incorporating a drive motor for the brush, wherein the framework includes wheels for rotatably directing the brush against tile surfaces of an associated swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,845 to Coult provides a frictionally driven rotating cleaning apparatus wherein manual directing of the apparatus imparts rotation to an associated brush within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,473 to Bell utilizes a hand-held grill cleaner wherein a brush is rotatably mounted to a lowermost forward end of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,015 to Head sets forth a repositionable swimming pool tile cleaner wherein the apparatus includes a housing mounted upon a castor for repositioning of the apparatus about a swimming pool apron, with a downwardly directed rotatable brush for cleaning of the tile associated with the swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,992 to McKervey provides an apparatus for swimming pool tile cleaning wherein a hand-held organization of a generally "L" shaped configuration includes a downwardly directed rotatable brush for cleaning of tile adjacent a swimming pool apron, with an injector organization to direct a cleaning fluid to the surface of the rotating brush.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved swimming pool tile cleaning apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in the positioning and directing of the swimming pool brush about a tile surface of a swimming pool organization.